The primary aim of the New Jersey/New York Hazardous Materials Worker Training Center (NJ/NY HMWTC) is to prevent work related injuries and disease due to the potential hazards and exposures that may occur during hazardous waste operations and emergency response. Through the proposed training program, workers will acquire knowledge and skills to protect themselves and their communities from exposure to hazardous materials that may be encountered during activities involving hazardous materials and waste generation, removal, containment, transportation and/or emergency response. This training is consistent with the objectives of Healthy People 2010 to reduce disability, morbidity and mortality from work-related injuries. The NJ/NY HMWTC will provide training to meet needs of workers responding to WMD incidents and other disasters. The objective of this project is to increase the number of workers prepared to respond to future terrorist attacks including environmental response workers, skilled construction personnel, healthcare workers and others who will respond to national disasters. The training will utilize existing curricula that will be used as is or modified to meet the needs of our target populations.